Perdus au plus profond de la Soul Society
by Nordi-Chan
Summary: Ichigo et Orihime ont été eux deux convoqué à la Soul Society, mais lors de la mission, ils s'égarent et se retrouvent dans un endroit dont les deux roux n'ont jamais connu l'existence: Le plus profond de la Soul Society. Cette histoire n'est absolument pas sérieuse, bien au contraire! Et il n'y a pas de Spoil du Manga.
1. Partie 1: La mission

**C'est la première histoire totalement délirante que je publie ici! N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis sur cette courte histoire ça me ferait énormément plaisir, c'est rapide et gratuit alors vous n'avez rien à perdre! ^^**

* * *

**Perdus au plus profond de la Soul Society!**

* * *

**Partie 1: **La mission

* * *

Ichigo avait été convoqué à la Soul Society pour une certaine mission, il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait mais Urahara lui avait dit de ne pas trop poser de questions, étant donné que c'est Ukitake lui même qui le lui a confié, pas la peine de se soucier du danger.

Mais ce dont Ichigo se souciait n'était pas la difficulté de la mission, mais la présence d'une certaine jeune fille qu'il avait toujours protégé jusque-là: Orihime Inoue. Pourquoi le capitaine de la treizième division l'avait convoqué elle aussi? Certes, elle n'est pas faible en question de combat, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas du tout ordinaire...

Les deux lycéens étaient enfin arrivés à la Soul Society, et sans attendre d'avantage, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison d'Ukitake Jûshiro, qui les attendait, un verre de thé vert (les homonymes sont cruels TTxTT) à la main et le sourire toujours gravé sur son visage.


	2. Partie 2: L'affreuse découverte

**Ce deuxième chapitre est bien plus long que le premier, c'est ici que tout sera dévoilé mais l'histoire en a encore pour assez de temps (vous ne saurez pas plus qu'Orihime et Ichigo, jusqu'à la vraie fin).**

* * *

**Perdus au plus profond de la Soul Society!**

* * *

**Partie 2: **L'affreuse découverte.

* * *

─ Ah! Vous êtes enfin là. S'exclama le capitaine Ukitake à la vue des deux jeunes lycéens.

─ Bonjour, Ukitake-San! Sourit Orihime.

─ Yo! Lâcha le Shinigami remplaçant.

Il faut dire qu'Ichigo ne voulait pas vraiment tarder sur les bonnes manières, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de connaitre le but de cette mission, mais le capitaine n'était pas prêt à les envoyer directement sans leur offrir quelque chose à boire. Rukia n'étant pas présente, Kiyone Kotetsu leur prépara le thé et les servit avant de s'assurer de la santé de son capitaine et partir.

─ Vous devez vous demander quelle est votre mission n'est-ce pas? Demanda le maître de la longue chevelure blanche.

Ils acquiescèrent de la tête.

─ Eh bien... Souffla-t-il. Je vous ai choisit tout les deux parce que... Vous formez un très bon duo (Orihime rougit) et notamment pour vos facultés spirituelles et physiques qui se marient très bien.

─ Allez droit au but. Dit sérieusement le roux, las.

─ Kurosaki-San! Sois un peu plus gentil... Chuchota-t-elle.

Ukitake sourit paisiblement, puis continua:

─ Cette mission consiste à emprunter un chemin que vous n'avez peut-être pas encore vu... Rukia-Chan va vous y emmener.

─ Et que feront-nous là bas? Demanda Ichigo, anxieux.

─ Vous devez me rapporter les pétales d'une fleur rare du nom de "Yami no hikari" elle se trouve soit au fin fond d'une grotte, soit sous l'eau. Croyez-moi, se ne sera pas dangereux, mais vous aurez besoin de toute votre puissance pour la trouver.

Il y eu un court silence.

─ Sateto, il faut que vous vous dépêchiez avant que mon lieutenant ne se fâche! Dit-il en se levant doucement.

Rukia attendait ses deux amis devant un portail étrange qui se trouvait derrière le laboratoire du capitaine Mayuri, à l'entente de ce nom, Ichigo pâlit: et si c'était ce fou scientifique qui l'a créé? Tout était possible.

─ Ichigo! Inoue! Vous en avez mis du temps! S'exclama la petite Shinigami sans pour autant montrer de colère sur son visage.

─ Désolé, Kuchiki-San!

Les deux filles commençaient déjà à papoter, lorsqu'un nerf du Shinigami remplaçant lâcha.

─ On peut y aller?! S'écria-t-il.

Il reçut un coup de poing sur la tête.

─ C'est à moi d'en décidé, Baka! Le gronda la brune.

─ Hai Hai...

Mais ils ne tardèrent pas à franchir le portail, et au moment où Ichigo se tourna vers Rukia pour la saluer, il vit une étrange expression se dessiner sur le visage de son amie: un sourire arrivant jusqu'aux oreilles, un regard moqueur et une aura maléfique! C'était quoi ça?! Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de se poser plus de questions puisqu'il fut engloutit dans un espace lugubre, où il retrouva une Orihime inconsciente...

─ Inoue! S'écria-t-il en se rapprochant le plus possible de son amie. Est-ce que ça va?!

Puis, vint le choc: il leva les yeux vers le paysage qui se formait autour de lui... Un monde dont le ciel était noir, mais les objets et terres en roses et toutes sortes de couleurs que seules les filles aimerait voir!

─ Non mais attendez une seconde! S'écria-t-il. C'est quoi ce monde?!

Puis, il se rappela des derniers mots de Rukia: "Vous allez visiter l'endroit le plus profond de la Soul Society".

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, l'histoire ne fait que commencer mais ça me ferait quand-même plaisir que vous me dites vous impressions et si ça vous a plus favorisez-la et followez-la! (ça se dit ? owo) , merci et arigatô! ^^**


End file.
